Every Moment Counts
by Campbell-Fan8119
Summary: Maya Matlin is coming back to Degrassi and falls for hockey protege Campbell Saunders does Maya and Cam work out and live happily ever after or does he do the unthinkable and... I can't even say it but you get the point
1. An Unlikely Meeting

**A/N: This story if from Maya's POV**

**if you like it, review and I will make more chapters**

It was the first day back at Degrassi from summer break Katie and me were just walking in when we happened to see the Toronto, Ice Hounds and their newest hotshot player Campbell Saunders. I walk to my locker and put in the combination, I threw a few papers and notebooks from my backpack into my locker, after a moment I looked around to see who my locker neighbors were lucky for me one of my locker neighbors was the one and only Campbell Saunders. My first class of the day was French 1, so I headed on my way there, when I got there I took a seat at the front of the class expecting Tori or Tristan to sit next to me but instead I was greeted by Campbell. He introduced himself and asked me to call him Cam for short. He said he was taking French 1 because he missed it last year do to hockey practice. The class worked on an assignment that Madame Dante assigned for us, me and Cam worked together. Later while me, Tristan and Tori were at Little Miss Steaks Cam came by and apologized for screaming at me earlier and bought me a cream soda, then asked me if I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow, I graciously accepted.


	2. The Big Day

The Big Day (2)

"Tori!" I screamed "I have nothing to wear on my date with Cam" "Calm down Maya you worry to much I'll let you borrow some of my clothes" Tori replied. "All I need to know is where you guys are going?" "We are going to hangout in the park" I said "So something short, sweet, and to the point, got it" after about 15 minutes of me trying on clothes and Tori throwing clothes out of her closet we finally picked me out a nice shirt and a pair of color full pants. "Maya, Cam's here!" Tori's mom yelled up the stairs. "Maya, you look amazing" Cam said speaking in a soft a gentle voice "thanx" I replied. It took about ten minutes for us to walk to the park and on the way there we talked about my family and Cam's family and his future in the NHL. When we got there we sat on a bench " So Maya how are you doing." Cam asked "Good" I replied and slightly giggled "I know this is straight forward by how many boyfriend have you had?" He asked feeling stupid he quickly said "You don't have to answer, I was just curious" "No, it's ok I have never had a boyfriend before" I stated "Neither have I" "But your Campbell Saunders future NHL all star how have you never dated anyone?" I question "I don't know? I guess I'm just not into girls who only like me because I will be a billionaire in the NHL in like 2 years" "Well don't worry I could careless about your hockey career, I'm mean of course it's important but I much rather know you Cam Saunders not NHL all star Campbell Saunders you know?" I said quickly to sound cool "Anyways, Maya how long have you known Tristan and Tori?" He asked "Ever since I started going to Degrassi so about 3 years" I replied "You look beautiful tonight, not that you don't always look amazingly beautiful but you know..." He started "I get it and thanx you look really nice too" after a moment of silence and looking at each other he pulled my hair out of my face, put his hand on my cheek and kissed me, it felt like an eternity and I wish it was but then he quickly said he needed to head home so he walked me to Tori's house and we said our goodbyes.


	3. Going Forward

**A/N: Hope you guys are lovin it so far it's really fun to write and more will come the more views and reviews I get, thanx so much Halle :-)**

It was the next day and my heart was pounding after that whole kiss yesterday and Cam leaving, I started to worry if maybe I did something wrong. Tori and I walked into school we were talking about my date when Tristan runs at us a started screaming "OMG, MAYA HAVE YOU SEEN FACE RANGE?!" He asked I quickly replied "No" and Tristan shoved his phone in my face, "Look at Cam's new status" It read (In a relationship with MayaMatlin) "Wow I guess we are in a relationship now", I smile when I saw Cam walk up behind Tori and Tristan "Good morning Maya Matlin" he said happy as can be "I will see you in a little while for lunch got something big and important to do so I won't be in French 1 today" he said walking away and grinning from ear to ear. After the first 5 periods of the day it was lunch and as I suspected Cam was sitting at our usual table but he today he asked Tori and Tristan to sit elsewhere for a minute because we were going to have lunch together and we were going outside soon he just needed to talk to me alone first, when I first say dawn I asked him what he was doing "Cam, what's going on here?" I asked "I felt bad about running out after our kiss yesterday and this is how I plan to make it up to you" he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, there was a nice picnic outside, "Cam, I wasn't upset you didn't have to do all this" I stated "I know but I felt really bad about last night and how I acted, It was my first kiss and I was nervous, so to make up for it I went over to Little Miss Steaks and got something for us to eat, like a second date" "Wow, this is all amazing but are you sure you want a relationship right now I mean I will if you want but I don't want to be a burden" I said sheepishly "Maya, I like you a lot I'm just nervous I don't want to mess anything up" he said softly he looked up from the floor, and at me and smile with a big goofy grin on his face. As he was getting the food from the picnic basket his team captain Mike Dallas came up to us and said "Cam, what are you doing with this little pancake" he laughs mockingly "What did you just say?" Cam questioned angrily "I said What are you doing with this pancake?" He joked but I could tell this remark made Cam angry "Don't worry about him Cam lets just eat our food" I said gently but Cam didn't listen he got up, walked right over to Dallas and punched his so hard his nose started to bleed. "Cam!" I screamed but he wasn't listening "You ever say something bad about my girlfriend again and you will end up in the hospital" Cam said and he sat back down next to me and looked at me, all I could see was anger and hatred in his eyes but after a minute of two of calmly talking about his hockey game the anger in his eyes left and they were the same brown eyes I fell in love with. "Maya, I am so sorry I don't know what happened, I had no control but he does deserve it for talks smack about you" he said "I know you meant well but hurting people won't solve all your problems Cam' I said softly trying to stay calm and collected. "So let's eat shall we" he said quickly changing the subject as he dug into the food, while we ate we talked about this big dance coming up "Hey Maya do you maybe want to got to the Back to School Bash this Friday?" he asked "Of course" I replied and we both smiled while we ate.


	4. Sleeeeepppoooovvveeeerrrrr

Cam was standing at his locker looking at his phone when all of a sudden he couldn't see. "What the heck?, What's going on?, Why can't I see?" he stated "Don't worry it's just me silly" I giggled, I jumped off his back and he turned to me and gave me the biggest hug like he hasn't seen me in 20 years or something but I just went with it. He looks at me and says "Maya, for some reason my billet mom decided to change some of my classes and now we have all the same classes" he waited patently for my answer "Did you have any say in the class choosing" I asked "Maybe", I smiled and he smiled back. "Tonight's the big dance are you excited?" Cam asked "Actually I have some bad news my family has this big thing tonight so I can't make it, I'm so so so sorry Cam" "No, it's fine we can hang out some other night I guess" he gave me a half smile. I don't know why I said what I said, I wasn't doing anything tonight and I have been excited about this dance for months but I just sat in my room. I needed some time to think and so I went to the only place that I can truly think, the greenhouse. I walked in and her a loud bang. I wasn't sure whether to run or to stay but after a few minutes I herd someone crying I walked over and saw Cam sitting in the ground his head in between his knees and his arms around his knees. "Cam, are you ok?" I asked, he pretended not to hear me but then I touched his arm and he looked at me "Cam, what's wrong?" I ask "N-n-nothing's w-w-wrong" his voice was staggered and it made me sad "Cam, please talk to me" "Why" he questioned "Because I care about you and I just want to help you" I replied "You can't help me I'm a mental loser who can't even keep a girlfriend" he sobbed "What do you mean, can't keep a girlfriend?" I curiously asked "Why did you blow me off tonight Maya?" He asked "Cam, it's not that I don't like you I just don't want to burden you especially before a big game" he wiped the tears from his eyes knowing I was lying but also knowing I was sad so he did it to make me feel better "Let's get you home" I said helping him up off the floor. He had his hand around my waist all the way to his house and when we got the I walked him to his room. "Cam are you sure that was the only thing bothering you?" "Maya, I'm just sick and tired of being sick and tired" he said with his puppy dog brown eyes "Why don't you take a nap, I will show myself out." "Maya can you please stay" he asked still breathing staggeredly. I lied down next to him and he put his arm around my waist and he held me tight like a young child holds a teddy bear, after a few minutes his breathing returned to normal and I felt happier but the though of Cam hurting himself or worse If I haven't come sooner it made me sad but then I leaned my head on his chest and his heartbeat soothed me and I fell asleep. I woke up suddenly when I herd Cam's bedroom door open. Cam was still asleep and his billet mom said to wake him dinner would be ready in 5 minutes, I got out from under his arm and this woke him instantly.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked in his groggy morning voice "No, your billet mom said dinner would be ready in 5" that meant it was 5:55 "Im going to have to go right after dinner if I don't want to be late" I said "You can stay over if you want Maya" he said, I could tell that's what he wanted and based on what happened earlier I was willing to stay the night, I just quickly texted my mom to let her know where I was. We had hotdogs and hamburgers made by Cam's billet dad. We laughed and talked a lot during dinner but with dad over seas and mom being busy with work and physical therapy we had little time anymore to have a nice family dinner. After dinner me and Cam when back up to his room and both sat on his bed. "So Miss Matlin what do you want to do?" He asked "How about we watch TV?" I responded slightly hoping he said no but willing to do whatever he want after all he was the one with the mental breakdown. "Ok, so what do you want to watch?" He asked as he scrolled through the TV guide. "How about Mall Cop 2" I said he agreed and we watched about half the movie than Cam looked and me and we stared into each other's eyes. Then he made the first move, he leaned in and I did too and his lips met mine, it was like fireworks he was kissing me passionately and he had move one hand so it was cradling my face and his other hand was on my waist, my hands were around his neck, I ran my fingers through his hair and as we continued to kiss he moved on top of me he then started to kiss my neck up and down then he stopped and looked at me for a moment then said "Maya, I'm so sorry I know we have only dating about 2 months" he apologized "It's ok" I reassured him "It's just I like you a lot and..." I cut him off by touching his abs under his shirt, he shivered to the touch and then said "Maya, I..." He started but I cut him off again by saying "It's ok Cam I like you too I don't mind if you kiss me just nothing to serious ok?" "Of course not I would never... Unless you wanted to..." There was silence for a few minutes then Cam spoke "Maya I-I-I love you" and then waited and I smiled and heard his sigh of relief "I love you too" hearing me say that made his smile grow bigger and he looked at me and kissed me again we kissed for about 10 minutes till Cam's billet mom knocked on the door and walked in we stopped just in time to not get caught "I just came in to tell you that you guys should start to get ready for bed." reminded and as quickly as she entered she left. Cam took a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and handed them to me and I walked into the bathroom to change. While I was in the bathroom Cam cleaned up his room and got changed "Cam, your not wearing a shirt" I reminded "You are wearing my last clean pajama shirt" he said "Oh ok" "I can put on a school shirt if me not wearing a shirt makes you feel uncomfortable?" "No!, I'm fine but thanx" there was a momentary silence and then Cam spoke "You can sleep on the bed and um..." He started "You aren't going to sleep in the bed with me?" I asked "I will if you want me too" he said, we both smiled and got into be and he put his arm around my waist and I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	5. The Longest Day of My Life

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I have been busy prescribing the story so enjoy and leave a review and tell me which couple you want Zaya or Camaya?**

Me and Tori walked into school talking about what happened last night. When all of a sudden I change the subject because I saw Cam "So I said to the barber... oh hey Cam how are you?" "Good I guess, um can we talk?" "Sure" he walks into an empty classroom and we sit on the floor so we can talk "Maya, I don't know how to say this... I kissed Zoë..." I stared at him and got up to leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled my back until I sat back down "Please Maya I'm sorry just say something to me" "Goodbye" I say "Maya, you can avoid this talk forever" he yelled "Fine, why" "why what?" "Why did you kiss Zoë?" he began to cry and I can't stand to see him upset so I move and sat next to him "Please just tell me why you kissed Zoë?" Cam continued to sob but looked at me and said "Dallas made me and I'm sorry" Cam stopped crying and looked at me and gave me a half smile and I smiled back "Listen, I'm not happy you kissed someone behind my back or at all except me but I will live" he looked at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes again and I kissed his cheek. We both got up and hugged and went to French 1. At lunch Cam sat with Me, Tristan, Tori, and Zig. Cam then took my hand and we walked to the greenhouse and sat down we sat there for about 5 minutes then he showed me something he did earlier "I felt so upset and I was so convince you would hate me that I'd did this" showing me a cut on his hand bleeding. "Cam, we need to get you to a doctor" "No, you can't please" "Fine but what are we going to do" I looked around and found a bandage and rapped it around Cam's hand and kissed it and we stood up and walked to our next class. Me and Cam talked all class and by the end of the school day we were both tired and so he walked me home. Cam took out his homework book and started talking but after 5 minutes he looked over and saw me fast asleep. He picked me up and carried me up to my bedroom and put me in my room. I just began to wake up, then he said "Good morning sleepy head" as if I had been sleeping all night but it was only 10 minutes after I had fallen asleep. He laid on my bed and I laid next to him as he closed his eyes and we both fell asleep. I woke up a few minutes after that and Cam was no were to be seen though is backpack and Ice Hounds jacket were still on my floor. After about one minute Cam comes up the stairs holding 2 glasses of lemonade. "So Maya oh... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a walk?" He said with a big goofy grin on his face. "Sure" I replied and we headed off. On the walk we talked about sports and family and my dad being over seas. When we got to the park we sat down and he looked at me and kissed me, but after a second I pulled away. "What's wrong?" He questioned "Nothing, I'm just going to head home" He walked off in the other direction. Later I went to the greenhouse to just think about what happened today and I saw Cam sitting on the floor with his ice skate to his wrist. "Cam, what are you doing?!" I screamed "Ending the pain I have caused you and everyone else" he said "Cam what pain?" "The pain and suffering I have put you through" just as he was about to push his ice skate into his wrist I kissed him and he put the skate down and I kicked it away. "I love you Cam and I don't ever want you to think you caused me pain you don't" "But what about when I kissed Zoë?" "That wasn't cool but I forgave you didn't I?" "So let's get you up and let's go to The Dot and talk for a bit?" On the way to The Dot Cam said nothing only looked at me or at his hands and then smiled. When we got there we didn't go in, Cam pulled me to the side and he kissed me and said he had to go. The next day I didn't see Cam in any of our classes and I got worried so as fast as I could I ran to the greenhouse but it was clear no Cam to be seen I was slightly relived but still worried I sat down and started to cry when Katie walked over "Maya, what's wrong?" She asked "I can't find Cam and I'm worried" I replied "Why, he is a boy that can take care of himself?" She questioned "I can't tell you Katie but if I could you would understand" I got up and headed to Cam's house I knocked on the door and when Cam's billet dad answered that door I told him I was just bringing Cam his homework. When I got up there I saw cam laying down on the floor then I laid next to him and just looked up at the ceiling.


	6. Always Loved

**A/N: Keep the reviews comming and the views if we can break 200 views I'll keep uploading new chapters.**

As I laid down next to him he looked at me and said "Hey...Maya..." "What's wrong? you weren't at school and I got worried" I asked "Why cuz you think I'll hurt myself?" He questioned "No cuz I love you Cam" "I wish" "I do...I really really do" he looked at me and smiled and it made me smile. " I love you too Maya, I've always loved you" he said. "But for real, why weren't you at school?" I asked "No reason" he stated "Cam?" "I can't tell you" he screamed "Why not?" "Because you'll hate me" he said, calming down "Cam, that could never happen" I responded" "ok, I punched Zig in the eye" he said reluctantly "Why did you punch Zig?" I screamed "You don't know what he said to me, Maya" " What could he possibly say that makes it ok for you to punch one of my friends?" I yelled "He said he was going to kiss you and sweep you of your feet away from me because I am a psycho... I-I-I just didn't want to loose you" he said with a singe tear rolling down his cheek. "Cam you _know_ I like you and not Zig" I said "Ya but I was just so worried I just don't want to loose you" but before I could say anything he kissed me then got up and repeatedly hit his head on the wall. "Cam, are you ok" I asked "You don't get it do you? Maybe Zig's right maybe I'm a crazy psycho and I don't deserve you Maya, you should go and I think we should break up" he said and I walked out of the room and sat down outside his door and cried, a few minutes later came and said "What's wrong Maya?" "Cam broke up with me" I said still crying "alright just hold on one second I'll be right back" he said as he walked into Cam's bedroom "Cam, what did you do?" I heard him ask " I..." He started "Cam, you love Maya don't you?" "Yes sir" Cam said firmly "then why in heavens name I'd you break up with her?" "I-I thought that's what she wanted" he said "Cam, if that's what she wanted would she be sitting outside crying? You need to go out there and apologize, she loves you Cam that probably almost killed her hearing you say that" as soon as was done speaking Cam ran out of his room and down the steps to where I was sitting on the couch. "Maya I'm so sorry, I thought you wanted to break up I..." He started and all I could do was look at him and I wiped the tears from my eyes and he sat next to me "Let's take you home" he said as we walked out the door. We got to my door and I unlocked it and me and Cam walked in "No ones home and no one will be for a couple hours" I said still slightly crying. Cam walked me up to my bedroom and we sat down on my bed "Maya, I just thought you wanted to break up with me after what I did" he said sitting next to me he looked at me and said "We're so different as I just don't know how you will take things, I'm sorry" then he kissed my neck up and down, then kissed my lips and half smiled. Cam then laid on my bed and looked at me. I said "Cam, you can't just go around and punch whoever you want but I accept your apology" he got up and walked in circles in the middle of my room then said "Maya, you are a beautiful, smart, caring, amazing girl and I love you but maybe...maybe Zig's right maybe I'm just dragging you down, holding you back from being amazing and showing the world your amazingness" "Cam, you make me happy and you are just as amazing as I am and I love you and will love you till the world explodes" then he sat down and continued kissing my neck. Then he began to kiss my lip.

{Cam's POV}

I was kissing Maya and I was thinking about how lucky I was to have such a beautiful girlfriend and about how I could mess up our relation so easily but I would do anything for Maya, she knows that, I know that, everyone knows that. The next day at school I was walking by my locker when I heard someone crying, it sounded familiar so I walked over to where it was coming from and I saw Maya sitting on the ground crying, "Maya, what's wrong?" I asked "I can't tell you, you'd kill him" she responded "You mean Zig, if you tell me I'll kill Zig?!" I said furiously but still trying to stay calm "Yes" Maya said reluctantly and I stormed down the halls till I ran into Zig. "Hey Zig, I'd like to talk to you" I shouted "Ya" he said "What did you do and why does Maya think I'm gonna kill you?" I shouted holding the collar of his shirt, then Maya came running over "Cam don't hurt him... It was my fault... Me and Zig w-w-we kissed" Maya said and I looked at Zig getting ready to punch him when I remembered what Maya said and then dropped him. I leaned up against the locker and slid down and sat on the floor. "Cam say something and word, a phrase, a sentence, anything" "sucks" I said. I felt hurt and betrayed that day and I ran as fast as I could over to Maya's house after school. She opened the door and I asked her if her parents were home, she said they wouldn't be home till the morning and I kissed her as soft and calmly as I could then I looked at her and said "Why did you kiss Zig, is he better looking, is he a better kisser, what?" She said "It was a mistake and if I could go back and change it I would" then we sat down on the couch and kissed for about an hour then I said "I'd love to stay and keep doing this but I need to head home" then I kissed her cheek and walked home. The next day I was going to French 1 when Maya pulled me into a closet and started kissing me, I kissed her back and we missed our first class of the day. After that was math we stopped kissing and headed to math. assigned a worksheet and me and Maya worked on it together. As we were leavings so I could take Maya home we passed Zig in the halls and Maya asked me to kiss her. So I pushed her up against the lockers and kissed her. Zig turned around and stared at us with a sour look on his face. "I just wanted you to know I love you Maya!" I said as I continued to kiss her. When we stopped she looked at me and said "Cam, I love you, till the world explodes" Maya says to me, then I pick her up and he sits comfortably on my back and I take her to Little Miss Steaks and we order pepperoni pizza. When the pizza came Zig walked in and asked Maya to speak to him outside, she nervously accepted and the walked outside.

{Maya's POV}

When me and Zig walked outside and Zig pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me over and over again I tried to push him off but I wasn't strong enough to push him off of me. Then I began punching but he still didn't Cam came out and saw us and turned around and started to walk away, when Zig finally stopped I ran after Cam. "Cam, please just listen to me it's not what you think I promise" I screamed as I started to catch up to him. He stopped and looked at me and said "What is it then because it looks like you and Zig were just making out?" He said calmly but still angry "Cam, Zig kissed me I had no part in it if anything I was trying to stop him he just wouldn't and I'm so sorry". Cam started to walk away again and all I could say was I love you and he responded till the world explodes and walked away again.

{Cam's POV}

After that little excursion I walk to my house got my skates and went to the greenhouse but Maya already beat me there, she was sitting on the ground completely still except hands were moving because she was crying. I sat down next to her and she just looked at me. Then she spoke "Cam, I'm so so so so sorry I..." she started but I cut her off by kissing her then she asked "What's with the bag Cam?" "No reason" I responded quickly and shrugged off the question and we stood up and she sat on the table and I stood there and we kissed over and over again and I took off my ice hounds jacket and laid it on Maya's shoulders then we walked to the park. I took the jacket off her and we laid on it and we looked over the cliff and I smiled at her then I we started to kiss and as we did Maya unbuttoned my shirt and I pulled it off and we continued to kiss then I said "Maya?" "Ya?" She responded "We're we going to..." "Ya I think so" "I will if you want to" I said "I do but not here not now ok?" She asked "Ya" I said as I smiled and put my shirt back on and we got up and I walked her home.


	7. The Time Of Our Lives

Sumer break was now over and Maya and Cam had spent 24/7 together until school came back and they were going to Paris as part of a field trip. When they got to Paris Maya and Cam meet two guys Maya has meet before but Cam hadn't.

"Hey Maya are you ready to go to Paris" Cam yelled to me from the doorway. "Yup" I screamed back at him as we walked to the bus and got on. Me, Cam, Winston, and Miles were all sitting in the back. "Hey Maya, nice to see you again" Miles said to me, "Nice to see you too" I replied. When we got to Paris Me, Cam, Chewy aka Winston and Miles shared a room. I could tell Cam didn't like Miles I just couldn't figure out why Miles was always so nice and sweet to me there was no reason to dislike the guy. Luckily for me and Cam, Zig wasn't on the trip so it was just the four of us and a few other kids like Tristan and Tori. "Hey M you want to go to the café I hear France has wonderful coffee?" Cam asked "Actually I wanted to go to see the Eiffel Tower with Miles and Chewy, is that ok?" I asked "Sure I guess, you go hang out with rich boy and his little side kick" Cam said as he stormed off. "Miles let me go talk to Cam I'll be right back". I ran after him and finally caught up to him when he stopped and sat down."Cam, why are acting so weird?" I asked, he looked at me and said "You don't see it but I do, Maya he's pretty much undressing you with his eyes" I looked at him and began to speak "Haven't you?" "Ya but we were dating I wasn't trying to steal you away from you boyfriend... I just don't want to lose you to another guy.. no again.. I-I can't..." "Cam I'll always be right here with you and you'll never lose me.. I love you to much to ever think of cheating on you" we both smiled and hugged and we ended up getting coffee. Later that night Cam asked me I he could talk to me and I accepted. We walked over to a secluded spot and he started kissing be up and down my neck finding my weak point and continuing to suck and bit but not hard. "Cam I..." I started to say but stopped myself and we moved into our room. Miles and Chewy wouldn't be back for a couple of hours so Cam continued to kiss the weak spot on my neck as I moaned I didn't know we were moving till my back hit the wall and Cam lifted my legs up off the ground and I secured them around his torso. Cam teased me by moving very slowly around and rubbing against me and I was starting to go crazy. Cam then Put me on the bed making sure it was his and not Miles bed and he just continued to kiss my neck and before i knew it, He wasn't wearing a shirt. He stopped for a second and looked at me and said "Wow" and continued to kiss and suck at my soft and weak spots. Every now and then I would let out a little whimper or moan but not to loud. Then he started to move around me again it it became so unbearably pleasing I was almost begging him to do something. He looked at me and chuckled and pull up my shirt but not off, he looked at my chest for a minute and he began to kiss everywhere he could till he hit the waist band of my pants and kissed his way back up me. I was just beginning to feel relaxed when he began to move around me again I uncontrollably touched his chest and slid my hand down to his pant which came off. All of a sudden he was just in his boxers and he was still moving around me till it was completely unbearable and I stuck my hand down his boxer barley touched right below his waistband and he chuckled and began to suck on my soft spots again till we heard a knock at the door we both got dressed and I answered it. It was Jenna telling use that Miles and Winston were on there way back.


	8. Authors Note

Guys tell me what guy you want Maya with cuz if you don't than I can't continue this story and I know your lovin it so just a quickly tell me which guy

Cam

Miles

Winston

Or

Zig

thanx for your feedback it's highly apreciated


	9. There's Only One Campbell Saunders

{Maya's POV}

We got dressed just in time for Miles and Chewy to get back. When they got back we headed off to see the Eiffel Tower. Cam went to go get coffee and when he came back he threw them on the ground and stormed off. When I looked up and saw him walk away I went to get up but Miles grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to sit on his lap. After a minute I got back up and ran after him. "Cam, what's wrong with you? Why do you have you panties in a bunch?" He just looked at me and chuckled, then regretted it and turned away from me. "Cam! Cam!" I screamed over and over till he looked at me and I walked over to him and he had this disgusted look on his face, I bet it was because he could smell cologne on me. "My, for heavens sakes you were sitting on his lap, if you still don't think he likes you than there's something seriously wrong with you!" He raised his voice but didn't shout. I walked over to him and sat on his lap and he didn't push me or yell he just looked at me and I kissed him and touched his chest where his heart is. "Cam, I love you and no one else only you, you are my everything,the cake to my icing, the right to my wrong, my left to my right, without you I would have no reason to live." He then looked at me and said "Why do you have to be so dang sweet and beautiful?" "You forgot talented" I said and we both chuckled. He began to kiss me when Miles walked in and said "Get a room" "We have one" I yelled back and we both laughed. I looked at Cam and smiled and kissed him like I was going to die in about 10 seconds. "I love you so much Cam!" I said and he smiled and responded "Forever and ever" and he kissed my neck and when he stopped we all got changed and went to the beach. Me and Miles played a lot but I made sure Cam knew I only liked him not Miles. After a while of swimming I relies I forgot the towels so cam gave me his jacket and he walked back dripping wet and he wasn't worried about a thing he was just happy to be there with me. The next day Cam reconnected with his friend Sarah.

{Cam's POV}

After me and Sarah spent the whole day together I started to feel butterflies then she kissed me. Part of me wanted her to stop but a very very small part didn't but I did what was right and in my heart I stopped the kiss. "What's wrong Cam?" She asked "Sarah, I have a girlfriend that I love more than life itself" "So...Cam she doesn't have to know" she leaned in again but I dodged out of the way before she could kiss me. Later that night I debated whether to tell Maya or not and I did. "Hey M, can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure wats up?" She asked "Sarah and I we...we kissed" I patiently awaited her answer and she started to cry silently she got off my bed and ran out the room and cried to Miles about what happened. I watched from behind the door and I saw him put his arm around her and hug her and kiss her forehead. I was getting angry so I walked over to him and told his to scram but he wasn't frightened so I pushed him against the wall and told him if he ever laid his slimy hands on Maya again I would punch him into next week. After I let go he turned and walked away. I looked over at Maya what was still crying and bent my knees so we were eye level, she didn't look into my eyes or at me at all for that matter, I just looked at her and said"Maya she kissed me but I love you and only you I promise I will stay away from her forever just please it kills me to see you so upset" she looked at me and said "If you promise two things, one you will stay away from here, and two when something's bothering you you'll tell me" our eyes were locked and we kissed slowly at first and in between kisses I said "I...promise..." And we continued to kiss. I picked he up and we still kissed and we spun around, we pulled apart and I put her down and said "Maya I hope someday we will get married and you will be mine forever because I love you more than life itself" and that made her blush and she kissed me and shyly sang "You are my everything, my everything so right" and we kissed one more time and walked down the hall hand in hand.


	10. The Second Best Day

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness but I have been very buisy with school. Luv u guys but for real even just a smile face to tell me your liking it would be nice and also a Thanks to everyone who reviews I love you for that! Thanx**_

The next day Cam was away all day with Chewy and Maya and Miles were left alone in there room. "So what do you want to do?" Miles asked walking around the room. "I don't know" Maya replied as miles walked over and sat next to her. "I think I have an idea" he said sitting down next to Maya . Then he leaned in and kissed her there lips moved in sync then she remembered her loving, caring, adorable, boyfriend Cam and pushed him off of her. By this time she saw Cam and Chewy at the door. Cam just looked stunned but not angry he turned around and started to walk casually. Maya ran out of the room to where Cam was and said "Cam, I'm sorry I..." She was cut of by him kissing her saying "No need to apologize if me and Sarah hadn't kissed this probably wouldn't have **happened** and I was stupid and selfish and I'm so sorry Maya" he turned to walk away but was pushed up against a wall and was being held there by Miles and he looked at him with fire in his eyes and said "Look Cam your a man of the past and I'm Maya's future so if you know what's good for you then just scram and leave us alone" he let Cam go and he started to walk away. Miles looked at Maya who was scared and he grabbed her and started to kiss her she tried to fight back but she wasn't strong enough. Then all of a sudden she heard someone running down the hall then out of nowhere she was in Cam's arms and Miles was on the floor. He then got down on one knee and said "Maya will you make me the happiest man alive for real and marry me when we're older?" He said this with a cheese grin on his face "Yes, of course Cam I love you" and he put a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring on her finger and spun her around. (To be clear there not engaged its just a promise ring)


	11. The Day That Will Always be Remembered

One day Cam and Maya were walking down the street when all of a sudden Cam looked away for one second and Maya was gone. He got worried and so he called the cops and they said they will look but if she's gone for more than 24 hours they will have to stop the search. Cam walked a little down Main Street until he reached the corner of the road, where he saw Maya then everyone turned into Maya's, even the cops looked like Maya. Then he woke up and jerked a little as he awoke. This scared Maya and made her wake up and turn to him so they were face to face. "Cam are you ok?" she asked very agitated. "No, ya I'm good" he responded. He got up out of the bed and made his way over to the coffee machine. He then put in the coffee and turned it on. "Cam, are you sure? I'm just worried you seem upset" she said firmly "I'm sure Maya I'm perfectly 100% a.o.k". He laid down right next to her and snuggled up and fell fast asleep. The next morning when they woke up Miles was up already making breakfast. When everyone got up they grabbed showers and got dressed. After breakfast Cam and Maya went to the park and watched the birds for a while. Maya got up and started to walk away when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground.

_**Who is this mystery man? find out in the next chapter and sorry it was short I'm very buisy but I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible.**_


	12. IMPOSSIBLE FILE

Guys I am so so so sorry I haven't been updating but if you want to keep up this story please comment and favorite once I get 8 comments and 3 favorites I will continue the story thanx so much guys :-P


End file.
